


The Mountain Of Debt

by valiantlybold



Series: sing me a song [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, established geralt/jaskier, just a little thing to let u forget the angst of canon, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Geralt doesn't want to hunt a dragon, but he has a debt to pay and this is Yennefer's price.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: sing me a song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603039
Comments: 10
Kudos: 605





	The Mountain Of Debt

Borch spews a lot of fanciful talk; it doesn’t change the fact that Geralt doesn’t want to go, nor the fact that Jaskier wants to go.

But Jaskier knows nothing of dragons, and Geralt knows much of them.

They were taught in school about them, at Kaer Morhen. Vesemir lectured at length about them, about the different breeds, but always gave them the same words of wisdom. _A dragon is a wise thing, much wiser than any man or woman in this world. They are both chaos and order, gathered into one. A Witcher does best not to face a dragon, unless his hand is heavily forced._

And just as Geralt is about to tell Borch to shove his dragon hunt up his ass, the tavern door opens and _Yennefer_ enters, followed by a fool disguised as a knight. Jaskier starts talking, saying they should leave while they can, but Geralt’s debt still weighs on him. When Borch says Yennefer and the knight fool are going on the hunt too, Geralt agrees to go.

He takes their mugs and walks swiftly to the bar, where he tosses down a few coins for the refill.

“Yennefer,” he says.

“Witcher,” she replies.

The knight fool says something too, but Geralt isn’t listening to him.

“You are hunting the dragon too, then,” Geralt says.

“And as are you.”

“I’ve been hired.”

The sorceress hums. She sips her wine. “Get me the dragon heart and your debt is paid,” she tells him finally.

Geralt nods. He takes the tray of refilled mugs from the barmaid. “If I have my way, the heart will be yours.”

He returns to his party and delivers their drinks.

In the morning, the journey begins.

Jaskier is quiet for the most part, but stays close to Geralt. Yennefer appears to pretend neither of them exists. Geralt is fine with that. At least until her knight fool is killed. After that, she remains close by Geralt and Jaskier. He has no doubts she can take care of herself but allies are a good resource in a fight, he knows this. It’s a tactical decision, and one he agrees with. If they are attacked, he much rather have the sorceress on his own side than on the other.

It’s easy to figure out why she wants the dragons heart. Just like Witchers, sorceresses sacrifice many things to gain their power. He doesn’t understand why she wants what she wants, but he can’t blame her. He tries to dissuade her only because he doesn’t _want_ to kill a dragon, but when he lets slip of the Child Surprise, her will gains only in ferocity. He, like a fool, bumbled his way into having what she so desperately wants, and though he wants to, he could never unbind the strings of Destiny and tie them to Yennefer instead.

Borch falls from the dwarf path, though Geralt tries to save him. It’s painful to watch him fall. Geralt doesn’t know him well, but as learned he was a good man. A decent man.

He sits on a rock and looks out at the valley beyond the mountain. He thinks. He considers. Before long, Jaskier comes to sit beside him. He suggests they go to the coast, that they get away for a while.

It’s tempting. He doesn’t want to kill a dragon, but he is bound in debt to Yennefer and Geralt pays his debts.

He takes Jaskier’s hand and holds it tight.

“Once this is done, we can go to the coast,” he says. “Then to Kaer Morhen, for the winter. You can see my home. Perhaps meet Vesemir, my teacher.”

Jaskier sighs, running his thumbs in slow circles on the back of Geralt’s hand. “Why do we have to do this? Borch is gone. The contract is dissolved, isn’t it?” he asks.

Geralt takes a deep breath. “Yes. But…I promised Yennefer. If I help her get the dragon’s heart, our debt will be paid.”

“It’s a damn high price.”

Geralt raises Jaskier’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the bard’s knuckles. “Not for your life.”

They leave Jaskier sleeping at camp when they go to face the dragon. It’s for the best; if he isn’t with them, he won’t be in danger.

Unexpected things happen. The green dragon is dead; Borch is a golden dragon and he shields an egg. They fight the Reavers and kill them all. Borch sends the dwarves away with dragon’s teeth as trophies.

Geralt and Yennefer argue; they shout at each other at the top of a mountain. She is angry and frustrated over not getting what she came for, and she blames Geralt; he understands her anger and lets her take it out on him. She tells him that the debt still stands, and he agrees, then she walks away.

Jaskier says something gentle. He comes over and makes Geralt turn around, and takes Geralt in his arms. He holds him tightly.

They say farewell to Borch, wish him luck with his new child, then leave the mountain.

They go to the coast.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write a fic about them going to the coast and having lots of sex..


End file.
